User talk:Piki1/Archive 1
This is an archive. If you want to leave a message, go here. And please do not edit this archive in any way. Hello Hey, thanks for joining our wiki! I like what you've done so far with One Pikmin. If you ever need help with anything or just wanna chat, hit up my talk page. Hi and welcome to Pikmin Fanon! If you ever need help just send me a message and I'll be glad to help you out. Also, I like the concept of your game, One Pikmin. Very nice! Thanks! Thanks for the message and encouragement. When you become leaf rank, you would be a good member of the Guild of Bulborbs, because you are very creative and are very active. Thanks for the message! Very Nice I saw your game, One Pikmin. A little violent, but very creative and nice! Are you a Christian? Cause I am. :I dearly hope you believe in God and have accepted the message of salvation. Jesus said in Revelation 3:16: "Because you are lukewarm, and neither hot nor cold, I will spit you out of my mouth." :It is not enough to simply read the Bible and go to church on Sundays. That is being lukewarm, and Jesus said that He would rather you be totally against him rather than "lukewarm" and just doing "that Christian stuff". So, I hope that you are a Christian in that you have accepted Jesus as your savior because He died on the cross for your sins. :I am not mad at all. I am very glad! Hello Hello piki I would like to be your friend I also have accounts on other sites such as mariowiki zeldawiki pikminwiki and earthbound wiki. I have seen your game and it was very well written. If you need help message me-- KirbyKrafter 18:25, 21 May 2013 (EDT) sure I'd love some help-- KirbyKrafter 18:38, 21 May 2013 (EDT) I'm thiking along the aspects of a new ending like different from what I have you can send me a copy of your idea on my talk page and I will read it.-- KirbyKrafter 19:02, 21 May 2013 (EDT) Though I shouldn't come and ask for help from you without helping you. I could help you with some stuff... I could help with the format of your game since im a red bulborb-- KirbyKrafter 19:04, 21 May 2013 (EDT) Yeah, I like the concept and look of it. Don't mind at all just as long as it doesn't hurt the game in any way Red Bulborb KirbyKrafter50px 23:00, 22 May 2013 (EDT) looks great thnx Red Bulborb KirbyKrafter50px 23:10, 22 May 2013 (EDT) Hope you don't mind I fixed a minor word error of yours. I hope you don't mind. Congrats On a Great Game! Piki1, I just saw your last edit and its summary. I just wanted to say, congrats on finishing the page! You are making a great game that I will love to look at when it is finished! Re: Leaf Rank Yes, you are eligible for Leaf Rank. And yes, I pretty much am the only active 'crat around here (I don't know what happened to the other ones, unfortunately...), so if you are in need of assistance, I can help! From Amphituber Hey, thanks for the interest. About my game: It is very, very close to being done. I just need to edit a few things and maybe add some pictures. I do intend to make several sequels if I have time. Take a look at the PikminFanon:Timeline (The Pikmin:Hybrids series is at the bottom) to see what they are. Your game is coming along quite well, by the way. Good work. Reminder While I realize that you were upset over the edit that the anon made, there is absolutely no reason for you to make an insult. Most anons are good-nature users who may unintentionally make a mistake. Like the template said, this isn't a warning, and you are free to contribute (as long as there's no insulting in it!). Re: Pikmin Engine Espyo often is really busy, and programming an engine to make a new game is not easy. Espyo said that when he gets enough support from the users, he'll make it, so let's just be patient! Thanks Piki Hi, Its GoldenPickaxe, and I just wanted to say thanks for welcoming a newbie :) (And believe me I am, I posted this on Pikfan's page first. Similar usernames are similar...) anyway, your fan game is great and I'm flattered to know you like mine. Arboreal Frippery? Golden Approves! 05:01, 20 July 2013 (EDT)